Music Of My Heart
by Soph Stylinson
Summary: A veces deseamos poder mover el tiempo a nuestro gusto, retroceder y cambiar los errores, pausar y mantener los buenos momentos o bien repetir una y otra vez una ocasión especial, mas no podemos hacer eso. A pesar de todo, siempre podemos poner una canción, retroceder, pausar y repetirla cuantas veces queramos, pues esa es la música, la música que proviene de nuestro corazón.
1. Prólogo

**Music Of My Heart.**

* * *

_**Digimon **__**NO**__** me pertenece, aún así, esta historia sí, si deseas publicarla **__**o adaptarla por favor consulta primero.**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alterno… quizás la historia sea algo deprimente en cierto punto, estás avisado-a**_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Muchos suelen pensar que las mejores relaciones amorosas son de aquellos amigos de la infancia, aquellos que han crecido juntos sin compartir algún lazo sanguíneo, dos personas que después de tantas aventuras empiezan a crear sueños y expectativas juntos, tal como una pareja perfecta haría.

Pero quienes piensan así están equivocados, ser la pareja de tu mejor amigo o mejor amiga sólo es destrozar poco a poco la amistad que se estuvo construyendo por años de la manera más dolorosa posible, pues no solo pierdes a tu pareja, si no que pierdes a tu mejor amigo o amiga, la persona en la que más confías y admiras, la persona que sabe y esconde todos tus secretos; porque definitivamente perder a tu pareja duele… pero perder a un amigo mata.

Hikari y Takeru no era la excepción con respecto a este tipo de relaciones: sus hermanos mayores eran mejores amigos, por ende ellos también se volvieron mejores amigos. Al cumplir los quince años se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y, como era de esperarse, todos aceptaron alegremente la relación, pues la esperanza no era nada sin luz y la luz no era nada sin esperanza.

Desgraciadamente, luego de un año y un poco la relación empezó a tener sus fallas. Takeru se enfrascó en el mundo de la música cuando su hermano, Yamato, le regaló una hermosa guitarra; por otro lado, Hikari no entendía qué diablos sucedía por más que lo intentara, aún así no tuvo el valor para preguntarle al joven de ojos azules. Las cosas empeoraron en cuanto una chica que iba en el mismo curso que Hikari y Takeru decidió declararse hacía Takeru y, sin esperar respuesta, le dio un beso enfrente de todos. Claramente Hikari no lo pudo ver de una buena manera; ella lloró y gritó frente a Takeru, finalmente, se fue sin querer escuchar "excusas". Takeru enfureció y simplemente se alejó, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan enamorado de una chica tan infantil y poco "madura".

La relación se dio por terminada al día siguiente y así mismo, ese día sus mentes se volvieron un desastre… ¿Realmente así iba a terminar todo? ¿Realmente Takeru no lucharía por la única persona que, según él, realmente valía la pena? ¿Hikari se dejaría llevar por sus propias suposiciones o dejaría que Takeru le diera explicaciones?

"_**¿Alguna vez ellos lucharon como nosotros?"**_

Aunque muchas historias de amor entre mejores amigos terminan mal… ese no tiene que ser el caso de Takeru y Hikari, ¿o sí?

* * *

_**Bien, parece una historia muy cliché, ante mis ojos no es así, so… espero que sea del agrado del cualquier lector.**_

_**Ciertamente la introducción y el prólogo no pegan mucho, al final de la historia espero que todo cobre sentido c:**_

_**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, espero poder subir el viernes el primer capítulo, salu2.**_


	2. Summer Time

**Music Of My Heart**

* * *

_**Digimon NO me pertenece, aún así, esta historia sí, si deseas publicarla o adaptarla por favor consulta primero.**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alterno… quizás la historia sea algo deprimente en cierto punto, estás avisado-a**_

_**Nota Rápida: recomiendo escuchar Everything I did't say by 5 Seconds of Summer leyendo el capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I – Summer Time.**

Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que logró detallar fue un par de hojas escritas en su pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz con ciertas mordidas; bostezó y estiró sus brazos, tras salir de su ensoñación observó detenidamente las hojas en su escritorio, recordó cómo se inspiró antes de quedarse dormido y como poco a poco el sueño lo venció antes de poder dirigirse a su cama; seguidamente observó el reloj y suspiró aliviado, todavía le quedaba una hora antes de ir a su último día de escuela.

—Llegó el verano. —susurró para él mismo. Se levantó de la incómoda silla de su escritorio, para luego acostarse en su cama y suspirar pesadamente. Pensó y pensó en qué haría, pero en su mente ya sabía la respuesta y era simplemente trabajar para su hermano.

Ese era su "oscuro" secreto, aquel que no le había contado ni a su diario, el único que lo sabía era Yamato, pues el mayor lo había descubierto escribiendo… y sí, Takeru escribía canciones, canciones de amor que jamás fueron cantadas por él, todas eran tomadas por su hermano para su banda, claramente era un éxito y constantemente tenía que escribir para complacer a la banda.

Pasaba días y noches tocando la guitarra y escribiendo sus emociones con la única finalidad de mejorar, quería ser bueno en eso, quería tener un escenario para él y dedicarles las hermosas canciones al amor de su vida, aunque lo último ya no fuera posible.

Luego de un rato vagando en sus pensamientos, se levantó y se arregló para ir finalmente a la escuela.

**-…-**

—Hikari… despierta —Taichi movía insistentemente a su hermana menor, intentando despertarla sin mucho éxito. —, Hikari, no me obligues a usar agua…

—Cinco minutos más, por favor… —respondió la menor.

— ¡Hikari! —la castaña finalmente se levantó de mala gana y miró mal a su hermano, sin pensarlo mucho tomó una ducha rápida y se arregló.

—Último día de clases. —susurró Hikari tomando su mochila; salió de su casa junto a su hermano, éste le hablaba animadamente, a pesar de que ella no le prestara ni la más mínima atención, sentía un pequeño vacío en el pecho, el cual se había instalado en el mismo momento en el que peleó con Takeru.

**-…-**

Una vez en la institución, Hikari observaba a todos lados en busca de sus tres amigas, se dirigió hacia ellas y, sin dirigir ni una sola palabra, se sentó junto a ellas, para seguir perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué Takeru era lo único que pensaba?

—… entonces mis padres me dejaron invitarlos a todos a un fin de semana en la casa de playa…

— ¡Fantástico!

— ¡Bingo!

— ¿Qué dices tú, Kari? —Sora, Mimí y Miyako miraron emocionadas a la castaña, ésta, las miró confundidas.

—Lo siento… estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿qué decían? —respondió sonrojada, seguidamente soltó una risa nerviosa tras la mala cara que puso Mimí.

—Que mis padres me dejaron invitar a quién quiera a una casa cerca de la playa… un fin de semana… ¿qué dices?

—Sería fabuloso… —sonrió tímida, sus amigas le vieron preocupadas, mas no dijeron nada.

**-…-**

Takeru llegó tarde al instituto, corriendo como loco se adentró en el salón, su gran sorpresa fue el ver el salón casi vacío, exceptuando a su amigo Ken, quien cargaba sus audífonos mirando al patio.

—Hey… —le dijo al llegar a su lado.

—No vinieron muchos profesores, sólo… tenemos el día libre. —dijo Ken, el rubio notó la incomodidad de su compañero y suspiró.

— ¿Tienes algo?

—Quisiera estar solo, perdón.

Takeru asintió y se retiró del salón, su cabeza iba abajo y eventualmente suspiraba, su cabeza era un pequeño manojo de nervios sin razón alguna, no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el patio, donde había un gran árbol de cerezos y vio a Hikari. Quiso acercarse, pero el temido rechazo evitaba que diera el siguiente paso.

— ¡Takeru! —el rubio volteó al ver a su amiga Mimí acercarse, le entregó una pequeña carta y se retiró con una sonrisa antes de poder decir algo. Al girar su mirada Hikari no estaba, una enorme confusión se hizo presente en su mirada, mas observó la carta en sus manos y la abrió.

_Enano, Mimí nos invita a su casa en la playa, no puedes decir no, así que simplemente quiero que llegues a tu casa, empaques tus cosas y vengas a mi casa._

_Si no vas, le diré a nuestra madre sobre la caída de tu preciada laptop, já._

_-Tu querido hermano, Yamato._

_P.D. espero que tengas tu cuaderno y una genial idea en la mente, la playa es inspiradora._

Takeru maldijo a su hermano y se sentó bajo el árbol en el que anteriormente había estado Hikari, miro al cielo y suspiró; él no se dio cuenta cuando se dejó llevar por los brazos del Morfeo.

**-…-**

Hikari andaba tan perdida en sí misma que olvidó su celular en el salón, así que tuvo que levantarse de aquel árbol de cerezo en el que se había sentado tranquilamente. Cuando se dio cuenta salió corriendo y lo buscó, cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus manos lo desbloqueó y observó el fondo de pantalla, en el cuál estaba con Takeru bajo el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba antes; decidió retirarse del salón cinco minutos más tarde con una sonrisa melancólica, dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro a ratos.

Se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que estaba anteriormente y, con tristeza, se llevó la sorpresa al ver que Takeru había ocupado el lugar… _con Eiko. _Hikari quiso gritar y llorar, mas sólo vio con decepción a su antiguo amigo, vaya que la había superado rápido. Decidió irse para no molestar a la pareja, la cual dormía plácidamente.

**-…-**

Cuando Takeru despertó, sintió un peso en su hombro, extrañado observó a su derecha y encontró la cabellera rubia de Eiko.

—Eiko… —le intentó despertar, se sintió incómodo y algo desesperado, ¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí? —Eiko, ¿qué haces aquí?

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, al ver al rubio se sonrojó y se levantó de un salto.

—Lo siento, yo no… —la muchacha empezó a balbucear, finalmente se fue todavía sonrojada. Takeru, aún algo adormilado, se levantó y observó su reloj, abrió sus ojos impresionado al notar que ya podía volver a su hogar y, quizás pudo perder un par de clases por andar dormido.

**-…-**

Cuando Takeru llegó a su casa, empezó a empacar un par de cosas en una mochila, finalmente observó su cuaderno, y tras dudarlo un momento, lo tomó y se sentó unos minutos, pensó uno segundos y escribió todo lo que _no había dicho_.

Seguido de eso se levantó y guardó el cuaderno en el bolso, tomó un pequeño papel y escribió una pequeña nota para su madre, él la dejó en la cocina y se fue tranquilamente a casa de su hermano.

_Mamá, estaré en casa de Yamato, mañana partimos a un fin de semana en la playa, te quiero._

_-Takeru._

_¡Empezaron las vacaciones_!

* * *

_**NOTA FINAL**__: __**Ems… holi xdd **__**Solo quiero agradecer a los que lean la historia xd jé, creo que el próximo capítulo estará para el jueves o viernes no puedo asegurar nada :c**_

_**Comentario random: la primera vez que escribí el fic, tuve mi primera decepción amorosa, hace dos o tres años, no puedo recordarlo. Lo reescribí pues tenía muchos errores en mi segunda decepción amorosa, mas no lo subí. Finalmente es mi tercera decepción amorosa y aquí estoy lol.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿finales tristes o felices? Yo voto por los tristes xd**_

_**Creo que mejor dejo de fastidiar lol, espero que el capítulo haya sido de agrado de quien lo lea, los comentarios son bienvenidos c: salu2.**_


	3. Don't Let Me GO

**Music Of My Heart**

* * *

_**Digimon NO me pertenece, aún así, esta historia sí, si deseas publicarla o adaptarla por favor consulta primero.**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alterno… quizás la historia sea algo deprimente en cierto punto, estás avisado-a**_

_**Nota Rápida: perdón por tardar, abajo explicaciones, recomiendo escuchar Half a Heart by One Direction leyendo el capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II – Don't Let Me Go.**

Takeru casi pudo sentir su cuerpo caerse cuando vio que su hermano le abría la puerta a Taichi, casi pudo sentir su cuerpo caer, pero solo era una ilusión ante su miedo.

—No puedo estar en casa, Hikari invitó a la cuerda de locas, ¿me puedo quedar? —susurró el castaño rascando su cabeza, sonreía como tonto y Takeru quizás se tranquilizó un poco. Todo pasó con calma, la noche era tan simple como un hombre podría desear: una película de terror, comida y un par amigos con los cuales hablar. Cuando la madrugada llegó, los jóvenes apagaron el televisor y se sentaron a tomar un respiro con la finalidad de superar las perturbadoras escenas de la película.

— ¿Qué hacían las chicas en tu casa, Taichi? —preguntó Yamato; Taichi tomó un trago de su bebida y sonrió.

—Noche de hablar mal de Takeru y Ken —respondió. —, logré escuchar un poco, ciertamente, Takeru deberías quitarse a Eiko de encima.

Takeru encogió sus hombros, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Desperté y ella estaba ahí, no entiendo porqué simplemente no supera que no estaré con ella. —susurró enojado. Taichi sonrió un poco al ver al menor tan devastado, y no es que le gustara verlo así, no, era el saber que el pequeño realmente amaba a su hermana y no le hacía daño a propósito.

—_Ella ha estado durmiendo con tu suéter_, no importa que tan enojada esté, no para de extrañarte.

El tema terminó ahí, Yamato decidió cambiar la conversación al ver a su hermano levantarse e ir a otra habitación.

**-…-**

—Takeru _no_ _lo está llevando muy bien_ Hikari, deberías hablar con él —susurró Sora a un lado de Hikari, las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir, aún así Sora le pidió a la menor unos minutos más para hablar con ella.

—Sora, no es por nada, pero Takeru estuvo distante por mucho tiempo… ¿y de la nada se está besando con Eiko? Eso no me cuadra, Sora, no quiero que me haga más daño —respondió.

— ¿Lo quieres superar? —preguntó la pelirroja, Hikari asintió tristemente. —, entonces quítate ese maldito suéter y deja de dormir con él, mañana vamos a pasar tres días en casa de Mimí y Tk va a estar ahí, no puedes simplemente fingir que no existe, hazlo por nosotras Hikari, pero sobretodo, hazlo por ti Hikari.

Hikari mordió su labio, asintió y se fue a su colchoneta, una vez ahí, limpió sus pequeñas lágrimas con las mangas del suéter, y se acurrucó en la prenda, _todavía olía a él_.

**-…-**

Cuando Takeru se subió al auto de su hermano, abrió su pequeño cuaderno a escondidas y escribió un poco, en la noche se le habían ocurrido un par de versos mas no los pudo escuchar, el cansancio pudo con él. El viaje sería largo y los nervios se apoderaron de su ser. Hikari estaría ahí, cerca, por tres días.

Entonces se empezó a preguntar si podría hacer como si ella no existiera, si la podría sacar de su cabeza.

Suspiró y guardó el cuaderno, prefería escuchar música, aunque ciertamente cada canción le recordaba a ella.

Cuando Yamato detuvo el auto miró alrededor. No estaban en el destino final.

—Solo vamos a comprar un par de cosas y ver cómo están las chicas. —dijo Taichi guiñando su ojo.

No sabía lo cansado que estaba hasta que se quedó dormido.

**-…-**

Cuando Hikari vio a Yamato y a Taichi bajar del auto, tuvo la pequeña esperanza de ver a Takeru también, pero cuando no lo vio pensó seriamente en que él no iría al viaje. Quiso preguntar que le había pasado al rubio, mas no lo hizo por mero orgullo.

— ¿Y Tk? —preguntó Miyako, la pelipúrpura le guiñó el ojo, a Hikari, sí, todos notaron sus ganas de preguntar.

—Está en el auto, no ha dormido muy bien, ¿sabes? —respondió Yamato mirando a Hikari, ella desvió su mirada y observó el pequeño local en el que comprarían lo que necesitarían esos días.

Entonces Hikari pensó que lo único que necesitaba era a Takeru.

**-…-**

Takeru despertó mirando a la ventana, pudo ver la hermosa playa y de alguna manera sintió paz. Pensó que quizás podría escapar en la noche para escribir un poco… o quizás robar la guitarra de su hermano y cantar un poco.

También podía imaginar un escenario en el que podía hablar con Hikari y quedarse abrazados ahí, mirando al mar, susurrándose cosas al oído.

—Llegamos… —susurró Taichi sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Quizás un buen presentimiento azotó a su corazón, quizás un presentimiento confundido con esperanzas.

**-…-**

Esa noche todos se instalaron en una habitación diferente, más que casa parecía una mansión la cual Mimí presumió con mucha insistencia, ellos ya tenían un perfecto cronograma para el día siguiente, así que todos se dejaron vencer por el sueño…

Todos menos Hikari y Takeru, quienes simplemente se quedaron mirando al techo de sus habitaciones, pensando.

_Takeru no quería dejar ir a Hikari… Hikari no quería que Takeru la dejara ir._

Aunque solo quedaran como amigos, todo iría bien, porque Takeru era _la mitad de un corazón_ sin Hikari, y aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte de su corazón, era suficiente para él.

* * *

_**NOTA FINAL:**__** holis, si no quieres leer tonterías puedes pasar a dejar un lindo comentario y ya, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo… bye.**_

_**Si quieres leer tonterías, holis de nuevo lol.**_

_**Iba a subir lo más rápido que podía, lo juro, pero a veces el tiempo no da :c estoy trabajando porque Miss Tardona quería trabajar para comprar FOUR, REFLECTION –aka disco de los uandireishon y las fit jarmonei- y unas hermosas cuerdas de guitarra.**_

_**El trabajo cansa, mucho, NO CREZCAN.**_

_**Al final de cuentas el sueldo no me da para todo lo que quiero, pues el martes empiezo clases y necesito un bolso, que ciertamente esta CARISIMO y se llevará todo el dinero que he ganado c:**_

_**COMENTARIO RANDOM: **__**deberían escuchar I'm a Mess by Ed Sheeran y Sweet Despair by Cher Lloyd, me ayudó mucho a escribir el capítulo anterior. En esté puedo presumir que me inspiré en Half a Heart -pero ya se los mandé a escuchar- y Don't Let Me Go by Sam McCarthy ft Harry Styles... escúchenla**___u¬

_**PREGUNTA: **__**¿alguien que shipee Larry Stylinson? ¿Sí? ¿No saben qué es eso? Bueno :c yo solo quería decir que ellos son mi oteepee –OTP lol- y me estoy muriendo porque el lewis dijo que el próximo año salían del closet ;-; espero que así sea porque no aguanto verlos triste.**_

_**En fin, creo que ya basta de mi loca vida, el próximo capítulo no lo prometo pronto, pero puedo asegurar que antes de noviembre estará listo… sí, el próximo capítulo es el último ggg, siempre es bienvenido un comentario, salu2 c:**_

_**PD. Capítulo dedicado a la persona que me preguntó por Ask cuándo actualizaba, cielo eres un amor, gracias por preocuparte, perdón por tardar, por favor aparece de nuevo pero quita ese feo anónimo xD**_


End file.
